Mario and the Secret of the Seven Stars
by jmcneill23
Summary: An awesome story about Mario going on a journey to find the Seven Star through many worlds!
1. Chapter 1: The Trap

Chapter 1: The Trap  
>It was a cool Saturday evening and Mario was relaxing on the couch when the doorbell rang.<p>

"Who is it?" he called as he got up and walked towards the door.

"It's just me," he heard Princess Peach's voice reply from the other side.  
>"Come in," Mario said kindly. "How are you tonight, Princess?"<br>"I'm fine, thank you. How about you?" she asked politely.  
>"I feel great," Mario said.<br>At that exact moment the princess screeched "NOW!" and a small cage fell on Mario. He turned to see Bowser Jr. holding the edge of a long rope.  
>"What just happened?!" Mario cried, angry and scared at the same time. Suddenly, with a swish of her dress, Peach (well who we thought was Peach) transformed into the evil Magikoopa that worked for Bowser, the Koopa King. It was Kamek.<p>

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of Mario and the Secret of the Seven Stars! Please answer this question in the review: Which Mario character do you like better, Mario or Luigi? Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Prison Meeting

**This is the second chapter of Mario and the Secret of the Seven Stars! Please enjoy it.**Chapter 2: The Prison Meeting

Mario, Kamek and Bowser Jr. just arrived outside Bowser's before a thunderstorm started. He had been in the cage - which was suspended in mid-air due to one of Kamek's spells - since he left his house.

Kamek chuckled and exclaimed "I can't wait for Lord Bowser to hear this!"

He took Mario up three flights of stairs; dumped him in the nearest prison cell and flew away on his enchanted broomstick. Mario looked to the back of the prison cell and spotted dark figures hidden amongst the shadows.

"Mario!" they both shouted and ran up to him. A smile spread across Mario's face. It was his younger brother Luigi and the real Princess Peach.

"I missed you so much, big bro!" Luigi shouted almost crying.

"Me too," said Peach, giving Mario a small kiss on the cheek that made him blush.

"I missed both of you!" Mario said happily. "But I have to ask, how did this all happen, Princess?"

"Well it all started when..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**So, how was the second chapter of Mario and the Secret of the Seven Stars? Hopefully you enjoy chapter three (being posted today).**


	3. Chapter 3: The Seven Stars

**This is chapter three. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 3: The Seven Stars

"... Bowser heard about the Seven Stars. Now he's after them."

"What are they?" Luigi asked seriously.

"The Seven Stars are... well... seven stars. They're all spread out through different times, most likely times that you have been through before."

"Then why is Bowser after them?"

"Because if you collect all of the Seven Stars you get to make one wish. And what do you think Bowser would wish for?"

"An everlasting supply of power..." Mario said silently.

"But what does that have to do with imprisoning us?" Asked Luigi curiously.

"He imprisoned us so we couldn't foil his plans... again." she replied. "Someone's coming! I wonder who it is..."

**Read the next chapter to find out who is walking towards the cell... **


	4. Chapter 4: Yoshi to the Rescue

**Read on!**

Chapter 4: Yoshi to the Rescue

It was just a green Yoshi.

"Phew!" Mario said, happy that it wasn't one of Bowser's minions.

"Yoshi! (I have come to rescue you!)" the green dinosaur said excitedly.

"Thank you!" said Princess Peach with a huge smile on her face.

"Yoshi. (That's okay,) " said the Yoshi while pulling a golden key off a hook next to the cell. He started to unlock the door connected to the metal bars of the prison cell but a Shy-Guy spotted him and shouted "HEY!"

"Quick!" shouted Luigi. The Yoshi opened the door just time and they all ran as fast as their legs could take them down the long corridor of empty prison cells until they reached a brown door where they hid until the Shy-Guy was gone.

"I've heard rumors that the portal that leads to the first Star is somewhere in Bowser's castle," Peach said, breathing rapidly.

"Maybe we could search for it," Luigi suggested.

"Wow, look, an old elevator!" Mario said excitedly.

"Yoshi?... Yoshi? Yoshi?! (What portal?... What star? What are you guys talking about?!) Yoshi asked. The others explained. "Yoshi! (I get it now!) said Yoshi happily.

"Maybe we should start in the basement and work our way up" Peach said, wondering whether the others would agree.

"Let's-a-go!" said Mario.

"Okey dokey!" said Luigi.

"Yoshi!" said Yoshi meaninglessly.

**Where do you think the portal should be? Please answer this question in your review.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Portal

**Please make a review on chapter four of this epic story. **

Chapter 4: The Portal

Mario, Peach, Luigi and Yoshi slowly exited the elevator into the basement. It was dark and damp down there. All dark except for one thing.

"THE PORTAL!" Mario shouted, extremely happy that they had found it on their first room.

"Already?!" Luigi shouted.

"Yoshi? (Are we ready to go?)" Yoshi asked Peach anxiously.

"I think we are," replied Peach. "But remember this. If we get split up try as hard as you can to find the others. Our mission is to find the Seven Stars before Bowser does!"

"I got it!" said Mario.

"Okay," said Luigi.

"Yoshi! (Yep!)" called Yoshi.

They jumped into the portal.

All was dark...

Then there was light and all woke up. It was a bright sunny morning. Wait a minute... sunny?! A minute ago it was dark and stormy what happened?! Did the portal change something?

**Find out in chapter six of this amazing story.**


	6. Chapter 6: Wiggler's Garden

**CHAPTER 6 ALREADY! I've only been typing this story for two days!**

Chapter 6: Wiggler's Garden (Mario Party DS)

"Where... are we?" asked Peach quietly.

" I think I know," said Mario. "Remember that time when Bowser turned us tiny with the minimizer?" Mario asked the others.

"Yeah," Luigi and Peach said.

"And do you remember how Kamek gave us the boot and sent us to Wiggler's Garden?" Mario asked.

"Yeah," they both said again.

"But where are the others?" Peach asked.

"I'm... not sure about that..." he replied. "But remember how the Wiggler asked us..."

"Hey, teensy-weensy party people! I see your busy being small, but... I need help! That grouchy Piranha Plant is making a mess of my..." a Wiggler started asking Mario, Peach, Luigi and Yoshi.

"Yeah, we know!" Mario said, rudely interrupting the Wiggler's speech.

"...garden!" Wiggler finished his sentence starting to turn red with anger. "Would one of you wee folk stop that brute? Pretty Please?"

"Sure!" the Princess answered happily.

"But Peach," Mario complained.

"Stop complaining," Peach said back. "He'll probably reward us with a Secret Star."

"Oh, yeah... Good idea."

"We'll have that Piranha Plant gone in no time!" Luigi shouted excitedly.

"Yoshi! (Let's party!)" said Yoshi.

**Chapter 6 complete!**


	7. Chapter 7: Wiggler's Garden Part 2

**Secret Stars collected so far: 0**

Chapter 7: Wiggler's Garden Part 2

"It looks like we have to party to get to the Piranha Plant. We play in groups of two. The winners gets to fight that monster up there." Mario explained, pointing to the huge Piranha Plant. "Peach, your with Yoshi and Luigi, your with me. That make you two the Sweetie Pies. We're the Mario Bros.."

"Yoshi? (How does a team win?)" asked Yoshi.

"They collect a single star," said Mario.

"Let's do it!" Luigi shouted.

**_IT'S PARTY TIME!_**

Order of turns: Mario, Peach, Luigi, Yoshi  
>Star spot: Three spaces before starting point<p>

**TURN ONE  
><strong>Mario: Roll-3 Direction(s)-straight Space-blue Coins-3  
>Peach: Roll-10 Direction(s)-left Space-green Coins-15<br>Luigi: Roll-8 Direction(s)-left Space-green Coins-15  
>Yoshi: Roll-1 Direction(s)-none Space-blue Coins-3<p>

**MINIGAME: _Cucumberjacks_  
><strong>Winners: Peach and Yoshi-10 coins

**TURN TWO  
><strong>Mario: Roll-7 Direction(s)-none Space-red Coins-0  
>Peach: Roll-10 Direction(s)-none Space-? (sent back to first space) Coins-15<br>Luigi: Roll-4 Direction(s)-straight Space-blue Coins-18  
>Yoshi: Roll-1 Direction(s)-none Space-blue Coins-16<p>

**MINIGAME:** **_Double Vision_**  
><span>Winners: Mario and Luigi-10 coins<span>**_  
><em>**

**TURN** **THREE  
><strong>Mario: Roll-4 Direction(s)-none Space-blue Coins-13  
>Peach: Roll-10 Direction(s)-left, straight Space-blue Coins-18<br>Luigi: Roll-10 Direction(s)-none Space-friend space (Five coins-Mario and Luigi) Coins-21  
>Yoshi: Roll-6 Direction(s)-left Space-green Coins-22<p>

**MINIGAME: _Toppling_ Terror  
><strong>Winners: Mario and Luigi-10 coins Coin count:  
>Mario and Luigi-54 coins<br>Peach and Yoshi-40 coins  
><strong>TURN FOUR<strong>  
>Mario: Roll-2 Direction(s)-none Space-green Coins-28<br>Peach: Roll-3 Direction(s)-none Space-green (gets burnt by a fireball) Coins-8  
>Luigi: Roll-4 Direction(s)-down Space-<strong>STAR SPACE <strong>Coins-21 (Spends 50 coins for the star)

"The Mario Bros. win!" a voice shouted over the loud-speaker.

"Yeah!" Mario and Luigi called happily.

"Oh, no!" said Princess Peach sadly.

"Yoshi, (At least we can still get a Star if they beat the Piranha Plant,) Yoshi said to Peach.

And so, the Mario Bros. set of to defeat the giant Piranha Plant.


	8. Chapter 8: Piranha Plant's Doom

_**GO MARIO AND LUIGI!**_

Chapter 8: Piranha Plant's Doom

Mario and Luigi tied balloons to themselves and flew up into the sky, just above the Piranha plant.

"Gargle blargle gargle! (You'll never defeat me!)" the Piranha Plant shouted.

"Let's do it!" Luigi called.

Piranha Plant tried really hard to suck them up into it's mouth, but missed them completely and ended up suck up a Bomb Seed. He then spat it out and Luigi only just caught it and threw it back at him and he swallowed it whole. He sucked up two more Bomb Seeds and, once again, spat them out. This time one of the Bomb Seeds hit Luigi and the other was caught by Mario. For one last time, the Piranha Plant sucked up three Bomb Seeds! He spat them out and Luigi caught one and quickly threw it into the great monsters large mouth.

"GUUUUUURGLE PHLURP! (NOOOOOOO!)" The Piranha Plant screamed as it slowly died.

"Great job, Luigi!" said Mario.

"Thanks, big bro.," said Luigi Thankfully.

"Thank you all so much, for destroying that dangerous beast," said Wiggler happily. "For your generosity I reward you with this strange star I found in my garden many years ago."

"Yay!" Peach shouted happily.

"Look another portal!" said Mario as a portal appeared beside them. They quickly thanked Wiggler for the Star and dived into the portal.

**How was my newest chapter of** **Mario and the Secret of the Seven Stars?**


	9. Chapter 9: The Mushroom Cup

**Stars collected: 1**

Chapter 9: The Mushroom Cup

"I know where we are already!" exclaimed Mario. "This is where we had that racing tournament. What was it called... the Luigi Circuit or something like that..."

"Yoshi! (I remember now!)" said Yoshi happily.

"I think we have to race to get to the next Star." Peach said.

"I agree," said Luigi.

"Well, what are you waiting for! Choose a kart!" said Mario excitedly.

_**P****oints order: 1st-15 2nd-12 3rd-10 4th-8  
><strong>_

**Karts chosen**

Peach-_Daytripper  
><em>Luigi-_Wild Wing  
><em>Mario-_Sprinter  
><em>Yoshi-_Classic Dragster_

**Results**

**Mushroom Cup**  
><em>Luigi Circuit: 1st Luigi, 2nd Peach, 3rd Mario, 4th Yoshi<em>  
><em>Moo Moo Meadows: 1st Yoshi, 2nd Peach, 3rd Luigi, 4th Mario<br>Mushroom Gorge: 1st Luigi, 2nd Mario, 3rd Yoshi, 4th Peach  
>Toad's Factory: 1st Mario, 2nd Luigi, 3rd Peach, 4th Yoshi<br>_Mushroom Cup finishing results: 1st Luigi, 2nd Mario, 3rd Peach, 4th Yoshi

"Thank you for competing in the Mushroom Cup!" a voice rang out over a loud-speaker.

"Where's the next Star?" Mario wondered aloud.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light and one of Stars appeared.

"Wow," said Peach with a look of awe on her face.

They grabbed the star and jumped through the new portal.

**Stars collected: 2**


	10. Chapter 10: The Split

**Stars collected: 2**

Chapter 10: The Split

*Mario*

"Where is everyone?..."

He stepped out onto the stone floor and realised where he was...

*Peach*

"Oh... Where am I?..."

She noticed she was holding an umbrella and started having strange types of mood swings...

*Luigi*

"... huh?...

All of a sudden, Luigi was scared and that was when he realised a vacuum was attached to his back...

*Yoshi*

"Yo... Yoshi? (Where... Where am I?)"

That was when he noticed there was a baby sitting on his back. It was Mario! Oh no...

**To be continued**

**Where do _you_ think the characters are?...**


End file.
